While she's gone
by H2Ojustaddwatertales
Summary: Jade gets the opportunity she's always wanted when she jets off to Texas for her debut film. But this means leaving Beck behind. And that means Tori gets her perfect chance...with Beck. She just doesn't know yet... Bori, with a pinch of Bade
1. Jade's opportunity

While she's gone

Tori Vega strolled across the Oliver's driveway towards the Silver Streak, Beck's RV. The afternoon was humid but bearable, Tori sporting a lilac vest top with a black and white tartan shirt and a pair of black jeans. She walked up to the RV and pressed the door bell. _I hope Beck's in, I don't really get enough time to talk to him around school, especially not today, I only saw him at lunch when he passed by to say "Hello" whilst Jade dragged him away to another table… _Tori waited as she heard footsteps approach the door. The door to the RV opened but it wasn't Beck who answered. Jade studied her for a moment, looking rather bored.

"Oh Jade I just came over to see Be-"

Jade slammed the door in Tori's face, leaving Tori there mouth agape. She folded her arms and listened as she heard voices from within the RV.

"Who is it?"

"Doesn't matter"

"Jade…"

"It's Tori alright but-"

"Why did you slam the door in her face?"

"Beck I-"

"Jade, step away from the door"

The RV door opened again and this time Beck greeted her with a smile.

"Come in Tori" He exaggerated, gesturing inside whilst watching Jade roll her eyes.

Tori smiled at Beck as she stepped into the RV "Someone has manners"

Jade didn't respond, she sat down with her arms crossed and an irritated expression on her face. Beck gestured to another space where Tori could sit and sat down beside her, Jade noticeably shuffling up closer to Beck's other side.

"So what brings you here Tori" Beck asked.

"Well I thought I'd come round, we don't get much time to talk nowadays…"

"Oh poor you…" Jade drawled sarcastically.

Tori gave her a _why, what is your point? _expression whilst Beck rolled his eyes subtly suppressing a smile.

"Actually Jade, I had something for you" Tori remembered, digging around in her leather bag.

Jade sat up with mild interest. Beck watched as Tori pulled out an envelope. She leaned across Beck and handed it to Jade who ripped it open carelessly and began to read. She didn't read it aloud so neither Beck nor Tori knew what the letter said. Jade's eyes widened considerably and a smile crawled across her face, getting wider and wider.

"What is it?" Beck inquired.

"It's a message from the principal…I was recommended by the school for a part in this new movie!" Jade explained excitedly, not looking up from the paper as she finished reading.

"Wow, that's incredible!" Tori congratulated with a grin.

Jade's eyes flickered over to her with a smaller smile specially for Tori before it broadened again and she shoved the letter back into the partially destroyed envelope. Jade turned to Beck and grinned.

"This is the opportunity I've always wanted! What I've been working for all this time! I've finally got it Beck!" Jade beamed.

It was the happiest Tori had ever Jade, she was grinning from ear to ear, a genuine burst of happiness across her pale, pierced face.

"That's amazing" Beck leant forward and kissed Jade softly.

But that was when Jade's smile faded, it became sad and she frowned as she pulled away.

"I'm going to be gone for a while though, they're filming down in Texas, it's going to take a few months…" Jade said.

Tori watched as Beck's smile faded too. He let go of Jade's hands that he had held gently as they kissed and he ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't have to go…" Jade began to compromise.

"Jade, this is a big opportunity, you have to go. We'll make it work" Beck smiled.

Jade grinned and pulled him into a kiss again. Tori sat there feeling rather inadequate and even possibly jealous. There Jade was with a great opportunity to be in a real film that would possibly make the big screen along with having an understanding, caring boyfriend who wanted her to live out her dreams. Tori couldn't help it. She had been in several school plays, one in which that had resulted in the play writer coming to see it but nothing really bigger than that. Jade didn't know how lucky she really was.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon once my mom calls the chaperone" Jade said suddenly a serious expression on her face. "You'll see me off"

"Of course Beck smiled"

Jade then kissed him lightly on the cheek before strutting off out of the door. Beck sighed loudly as he flopped back and looked at Tori. Tori really didn't know what to say, she didn't want to show that she was jealous of Jade right now, what with her new movie role and…

"I'm going to miss her" Beck said simply, putting his hands behind his head.

Tori hesitated for a moment before she smiled gingerly.

"You've still got me"

Tori poked him playfully in the stomach. Beck seemed confused for a second before he grinned crookedly at her.

"I guess I do"


	2. Texts and movies

Saturday night, Tori had no plans so she decided it was time for a quiet night in with Cat who seemed saddened by Jade's departure as well but soon bounced back when Tori had called to invite her over. Cat had bounded in through the front door in a pink vest top and white shorts, clutching a red bag that resembled a fancy potato sack. Tori could hear the makeup clinking against each other.

"Hey Tori!" Cat threw the bag onto the sofa and jumped down next to it where Tori was about to sit.

Tori set down a tray of cookies, hot chocolate and marshmallows, along with a large box of pizza that radiated with heat.

"I got the food!" Tori said, sitting down next to Cat who had grabbed Tori's laptop from the floor.

"Let's see who's online!" Cat suggested, opening up Tori's web chat on the Slap that she had left open.

Tori shuffled up to look at the list of who was online. Only a few people were logged on it seemed, though it was Saturday night and most of the students at Hollywood arts were probably out enjoying the night.

"Robbie's on" Cat said, looking to Tori with a hopeful expression.

"Go ahead" Tori smiled, gesturing to the screen.

Cat requested Robbie and she got an immediate response.

"Hey Ladies!" Robbie greeted.

"Hey Rob" Tori waved.

"Hi!" Cat smiled brightly.

"Uhh Robbie, why is Rex on the top of your wardrobe?" Tori questioned, perplexed at where Robbie had chose to put him.

"Oh, I gave Rex a time out. He's been getting ruder and ruder!" Robbie explained tightly, glaring at the puppet.

Cat didn't seem as confused as Tori and went on babbling at an inhuman speed whilst Tori lay back against the sofa, watching Robbie try to get a word in. Cat went on for a while and Tori was beginning to get bored when her pear phone vibrated in her jeans. Tori pulled it out and looked at the display screen and she grinned in pleasant surprise. Beck had texted her. She opened up the message:

_Hey Tori __J_

It was so simple but Tori appreciated it. Jade limited the amount of texts Beck was allowed to send to her so she honoured every one her managed to send her. Tori quickly hit the reply button and spelt out her reply:

_Hey Beck, what goes on? _

Cat made Tori jump.

"Who are you texting?" Cat inquired innocently.

Tori, a little flustered said "Oh just Beck"

She shrugged and smiled, as if hiding an embarrassing secret.

"Ooo…" Cat teased, nudging Tori's arm.

"Quit it" Tori giggled, hitting the send button and sitting up straight "Go back to talking with Robbie"

"Robbie's gone for dinner" Cat stated pointing at the screen that was now just the Slap page.

"Oh okay, what do you want to do then?" Tori asked, getting up from the sofa and folding her arms casually.

"A little karaoke?" Cat smiled, wiggling her eyebrows.

Tori grinned and skipped down to turn on the television, interrupted by her pear phone buzzing again.

"I'll set it up, you answer Beck" Cat winked, pulling out some microphones from under the TV.

Tori turned away and checked the new message:

_Nothing really, just down at the RV, you Ms. Vega? _

Tori smiled again and sent a speedy reply:

_Me and Cat singing karaoke J_

Tori put her phone back in her pocket and clutched the microphone that Cat thrust in front of her face excitedly. They sung their way through several recent hits, with cookie and pizza breaks, before they switched the karaoke off and ransacked the kitchen for soda.

"Hey shall we watch a movie?" Cat took a long swig of her pink lemonade and bit into one of the remaining cookies.

"Yeah sure I've got loads of D-"

Tori pulled out her phone as it buzzed again.

_Having more fun than me then :/_

Tori frowned and turned back round to Cat, without saying anything as she quickly typed back to Beck.

_Why don't you come by my house to watch a movie with me and cat? J_

"Hey Cat, is it alright if Beck comes by to watch the movie with us?" Tori asked with a light smile.

"Oh sure I love people!" Cat replied.

A few seconds later and Tori had a broad smile across her face.

_I'll be there in five J_

Beck rang the doorbell and Cat beat Tori to the door.

"Hey beck! Tori Beck's here!" Cat cried back into the house after she had greeted him.

"I know, I'm right here" Tori laughed. "Please enter"

Beck smiled and strolled in, Tori closing the door behind him and retreating to the couch where she flopped down lazily. Cat slid the DVD into the player and sat down next to Tori, pulling the spotty blanket she had brought with her over her chest. Beck dodged round the couch and dropped down on Tori's other side. Tori looked at him and smiled, pulling a bit of the long blanket over her as well and flipping the corner over Beck's knees. Beck ran a hand through his hair and grinned to himself. It was a thousand times better being there with Cat and Tori than it was staying back at the RV moping around. The movie began and everyone settled down. Even Cat.

Beck checked his phone. 10:30pm. He yawned widely, his vision a little blurry from staring at the screen for the past 2 hours. Cat had got herself a glass of milk and was sipping it nonchalantly. She kept glancing in Beck's direction, smiling with little nods accompanying her grin.

"What?" Beck smiled.

Cat simply nodded harder and Beck looked down. In his drowsiness, Beck hadn't noticed Tori had her head on his shoulder where she was breathing lightly, one hand flopped over his right leg. Beck simply smiled and patted her on the head, draping his arm across the back of the couch and then closing his eyes as well.


	3. Waking up in Vega's

In the morning, feeling stiff and rough, Beck opened his eyes, yawning widely. He didn't move his head, he felt too tired still and felt that if he sat up too fast he might get a crick in his neck. The room was silent apart from Tori's soft breathing. Cat was on the other side of the couches that they had pushed together, wearing another blanket decorated with hearts. Beck could feel the other fabric hung over his body, the entire blanket having been obviously draped across him and Tori on purpose. _Cat must've done this when I fell asleep… _Beck thought. But why? When he shifted his lolling head he realised it was resting on something. His eyes flickered down to see the brown under his shaggy black hair and realised his head was resting on Tori's. He smiled, lifting his arm that had once been resting across the back of the couch that was now loosely hanging over Tori's shoulder. Beck lifted his head but kept his arm there, reluctant to wake up Tori, feeling a little embarrassed. It was just as well Jade wasn't here, she would commit murder!Cat stirred, blinking twice before sitting up slowly and yawning. She turned to Beck and waved sleepily.

"Hey Beck. Any good dreams?" Cat's eyes darted from him to sleeping Tori and back again.

"Cat? Did you deliberately move over there so you could 'tuck me and Tori in'?" Beck grinned slightly, finding it slightly amusing.

Cat giggled, covering her mouth with her hands.

"You guys looked so cute!" Cat defended with a laugh.

"You do know I am still dating Jade" Beck raised his eyebrows.

Cat frowned slightly. Beck, perplexed, tried to figure out why that would make her frown. Did she want him and Tori to…get together? Was she seriously thinking that he would risk his relationship with Jade while she was away or his and Tori's friendship?

"Cat?" Beck pressed, his eyebrows furrowed.

_Cat thinks that as soon as Jade leaves I'm going to give up on her?_ _We haven't given a long distance relationship a chance…_

"I'm going to get some cereal" Cat said brightly, making it seem that there had been no conversation in the first place.

Beck almost jumped when he felt Tori waking. He hurriedly lifted his arm from over her shoulder and sat upright properly.

Monday Evening: 7:00pm, Beck's POV

I opened up my laptop and I smiled as I saw Jade's screen name appear on the list. Before I could request a video call with her, she had beat me to it and I answered.

"Hey" Beck greeted cheerily.

"Oh Hey. _Boyfriend._" Jade replied coldly, her facial expression unfriendly.

I raised his eyebrows and laughed without humour.

"Why are you in a bad mood?"

"Why don't you ask yourself and Vega!" Jade snapped.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, feeling increasingly aggravated.

"You know what I mean."

"Maybe I don't?"

"Why don't you check Cat's latest photo and _then _explain."

I froze.

Cat didn't. She just couldn't… WHY WOULD SHE DO THAT?

I opened up a new webpage as Jade sat back and watched my expression with curiosity. I clicked onto Cat's page and my mouth fell open slightly when I saw the photo. Cat had tagged it as the 'cutest photo ever'. It was a still shot of me and Tori, Tori's head on my shoulder, my head on hers and my arm sleepily draped over her shoulder. Now I could understand why Jade was so upset. I had to calm her down before she took it out of hand.

"Jade…it's not what you think" I defended lamely.

"Of course it's not. It's what I know." Jade smirked icily "You and Vega had had a little thing going on ever since she walked through the door and as soon as I'm out of the picture…"

"Jade it's not like that!" I snapped.

"The evidence is against you Beck" Jade stated.

I ground my teeth together. I was going to seriously have a word with Cat later… But Jade wasn't listening to me!

"Jade. We were watching a movie and Tori fell asleep" I tried to explain calmly.

"Round her house the day I leave and she falls asleep on you" Jade said.

"Nothing is going on! Cat partly set up the photo by moving…"

"Cat was there too?" Jade exclaimed.

"Jade!"

"I get it now. Tori's got her little claws in you soooo deep." Jade sounded as if she was about to cry, hurt and accusation rolling off of her.

"This isn't Tori's fault! Why do you always have to pick on her!" I rolled my eyes.

"So who's fault is it?" Jade cried.

"If anyone's it's…" I trailed off, not wanting to pin the full blame on Cat. She didn't think…

"Well?" Jade waited, angrily.

"Jade I'm getting a bit sick of you not trusting me" I stated hotly.

"I have a clear reason to!" Jade retorted confidently.

"Your so insecure that you don't trust me or listen to me…"

"Because Tori…""Leave Tori alone!"

There was a pause where I thought Jade might burst into tears and that hurt me. I didn't want to be having this argument with her. But if she was going to relate it all back to Tori and me because of Cat's silly mistake then she didn't deserve my explanation. Why was she so damn negative?

"I can't trust you anymore"

"Oh really?"

"Nope"

"Then why don't we just take a break."

Jade looked as if I'd slapped her. I didn't understand since she had just claimed that she couldn't trust me anymore…

"What are you talking about?" She sniffed.

"Why don't we just…have a clean break" I repeated feeling hot and distressed.

"Fine. Have fun with Vega" Jade said quietly, her voice soaked with bitterness.

She ended the video call and I slammed the laptop lid down.


	4. Friendship for starters

Tori's POV

Tuesday, Hollywood Arts

I was going to kill Cat!

I'd innocently logged onto the slap last night to find a -admittedly adorable- photo of me and Beck from the sleepover. My head was on his shoulder, against his neck and his head was mine with his arm unconsciously draped over my shoulder. Plus, Cat had obviously chucked the whole blanket on us so we looked extra snugly. It was sweet idea and in some way I actually liked that she'd done it…but why take the picture! Jade was going to kill us if I didn't get that photo off the Slap! I didn't actually want either me or Beck to end up dead really.

I spotted Beck over by his locker, he was sliding in another book against his theatre history.

"Hey Beck, Cat posted this…"

"Photo. I know."

His short answer hit me. He didn't even turn around to face me. It hurt.

"Yeah, well we need to get Cat to remove it before…" I tried to continue.

"Before Jade kills us… Well it's too late now isn't it…" Beck's cold tone eased off a bit when he turned around, eventually, after slamming his locker.

He stood there for a second before making to walk away.

"What?" I said, stopping him in his tracks.

"Jade and me had an argument last night, I told her maybe we should have a clean break after she started blaming you"

Beck had defended me. I warmed up a bit after feeling bitter towards him with his initial attitude.

"Beck I…wait!" I grabbed his arm.

"Tori, I don't feel like talking about it" Beck smiled limply, but he didn't pull out of my grasp.

"Well then…we just leave the picture?" I asked awkwardly.

Beck nodded briefly and then pulled away from me, his fingers slipping across my palm as he walked away. Right, I really was going to have a word with Cat now. I hated seeing Beck so upset and he was unintentionally taking it out on me, even when he had defended me.

"Cat!" I hollered, as I stalked over to the lunch table.

I was clutching my turkey sandwich to hard and I was probably going to end up with a flat lunch. Andre and Robbie were sitting with Cat, Beck had obviously not arrived yet.

"Hey Tori!" Cat greeted brightly with a sunny smile.

I bit down on my lip, summoning the anger that I instinctively didn't want to unleash on Cat. But it was necessary, she had to know that she'd done the wrong thing totally!

"Why did you put that picture of me and Beck online?" I questioned incredulously.

Cat looked at me with an innocent confused look.

"What picture?" Cat asked angelically.

Now I was mad.

"Cat you know which! Don't look at me as if you don't know. Now Beck and Jade have had a fight and Jade's blaming me and Beck! You took the picture." I threw my bag off my shoulder onto the floor, sitting down quickly next to Andre.

I ripped open the sandwich container and bit into the bread.

"Oh! That picture…It's so cute right?" Cat exclaimed in a sugary tone.

I slammed my turkey sandwich into the box again.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" I drawled incredulously, feeling as if I was about to give up on ever being able to get Cat to understand.

"Chill Tori, I'm sure Jade isn't that worked up…" Andre tried to calm me.

I raised my eyes at him, scowling. Didn't he know Jade gave me a hard enough time _without_ a reason!

"I should shut up" He mumbled, sipping his drink.

"Cat!" I said.

"I'm sorry!" Cat jumped, me having startled her.

"Look" I said gently, calming down "I'm just saying that Jade is really mad at me Beck and I thought you should know that it was-"

Beck slid down next to me with a coffee in his hand and a lazy frown on his face. He looked at Cat who gave him an apologetic look before she gazed down into her salad. Robbie had his I-pod on, so he hadn't heard anything. At least then there would be no smarmy comments from Rex.

"Hey man" Andre patted beck's back "Jade…"

"We're taking a break." He said simply, with no expression.

I looked down at my sandwich and I frowned. I hated this negative mood.

I was home alone that night, earphones in and listening to Taylor Swift. I was furiously typing on the laptop, trying to get as much of my theatre history homework done as possible before I moved onto the script I had to analyse. I'd been at it for an undisturbed half an hour when a video chat request popped onto the screen. I'd left the Slap page open.

_GotBeck- Accept/Decline_

I shrugged and smiled to myself. Beck was video chatting me and this meant he was probably more in the mood to talk. _At least someone is trying to improve my evening, _I smiled to myself. I accepted the video request and Beck's face popped up in the little window. He was lying back casually with a soft grin on his face.

"Hey Beck, feeling better now?" I leaned forwards, smiling sympathetically.

"I guess so" Beck took a swig of some bottled soda.

We stayed silent for a minute, beck looked like he was seriously considering something.

Then he looked at me through the screen with soft eyes "I miss her Tori"

My heart thudded strongly in disappointment. He'd just come to talk to me about Jade. Not to _talk_ with me… Just Jade.

"So you just came on to talk about Jade?" I sighed, trying to hide the hurt in my voice.

"No. No… I wanted to say sorry for being so short with you earlier and…well I would like about her to someone" Beck explained in a sort of mumble.

I sigh quietly and smiled. The least I could do for a friend was listen.

"Go ahead, hit me with it" I joked lightly, folding my arms and leaning back.

Beck ran a hand through his hair and then clasped his hands together "She never gives me a chance to explain. She doesn't listen to me, she blames you for literally everything and is rude to most of our friends. It was just bugging me so much that I…that's one of the main reasons why I've chosen to take a break. It might be better for us both."

I didn't expect to get that.

I thought Beck was going to mention how much he missed her, not highlight Jade's attitude problems…

"I can't love that side of her, it's bitter and mean, I try and help her but she just won't grow out of it"

I breathed in, what was supposed to say…there were a lot of things I found unappealing about Jade, the side of her that seemed to hate me. But I didn't want to agree with Beck in case…I made it more…

"I think I might have ended our relationship, but that doesn't mean Jade is going to believe it…" Beck said idly, more to himself than too me.

And he was right, would Jade think they wee still together? Beck had made it sound as if he had actually broken off the relationship rather than suggested they take a break…

"Can talk about something else now?" Beck smiled.

I smiled automatically but found the sincerity when I processed this. Beck and I now had a proper chance to talk without the threat of Jade intervening…

And I would take this chance.

We ended up talking for around and hour and a half before me and Beck became tired. I yawned widely along with Beck who chuckled.

"Time to sleep?"

"Yeah, I'm exhausted" I laughed.

"How about you come to the RV some time, we could hang out?" Beck suggested.

I smiled.

"Yeah sure, tomorrow after school?" I replied feeling a bit too warm around my heart.

"Mhm, cool with me" Beck grinned, his teeth glinting where I could see them in the friendly half-smile.

"Goodnight Beck" I waved.

"Goodnight Ms Vega" Beck smiled before he signed off.

I sat back again after I logged out and sighed, staring up at the ceiling with a smile.


	5. I don't want him to know

Tori's POV

The heat beat down on me from the sun above, it was surprisingly hot for 4:30pm in the afternoon. I walked up to Beck's RV, the Silver Streak, pressing the door bell and standing there idly for a few seconds. A thousand thoughts ran through my mind at once: what would me and Beck do round his? Did he feel better a bit better about the Jade situation today? Would he…forget about her while hanging out with me?

Beck opened the door, cutting off my increasingly weird thoughts. I shook my head and smiled.

"Hey Tori" Beck smiled, gesturing inside, stepping back from the door to let me in.

I entered the RV, looking around as if had never been here before. Truthfully, I never really went round to Beck's that much, but that was because Jade was either there or Beck was busy. But I did visit, I made the most of it. Beck closed the door behind him and flopped down on his couch, exhaling in huff.

"Sit" He smiled again, shifting to let me sit next to him. "I have marshmallows"

He wiggled his eyebrows and I chuckled warmly as he grabbed the bag of sweets from by his feet and ripped open the packet. He offered me one and I popped it into my mouth with a grateful smile.

"Th-ks" I tried to say through the sticky treat.

Beck laughed softly, eating a pink mallow himself.

"I have an idea!" I said enthusiastically, after swallowing the marshmallow "Let's play fluffy bunnies!"

"What's that?" Beck asked quizzically.

I raised my eyebrows "You don't know fluffy bunnies? Well, you put a marshmallow in your mouth one at a time and say fluffy bunnies after each marshmallow, the person who can still say it with the most in their mouth wins!"

Beck nodded with a competitive grin and grabbed his first marshmallow, holding it up, challenging me. I narrowed my eyes with a grin and grabbed mine.

"Go!"

"Wuffy b-nnies!" I choked.

I chewed and swallowed the 12 marshmallows in my mouth and burst out laughing as Beck spat half of his back in the bag and threw it in the bin. He laughed along with me, laying his hand on my knee to steady him. I ignored the warmth of his hand against my skin.

"That was fun…" I wheezed, eventually calming down.

"It was, great idea" Beck chuckled pulling his hand away.

I watched it slide off my leg and wished he'd just left it there. Then I shook the idea out of my head.

"So what do you want to do now?" Beck leant back, hands behind his head.

"Erm, I dunno, we could talk for a bit…" I suggested leaning back as well.

Beck shrugged and sat up with a small smile "What do you want to talk about?"

_Anything but Jade…_I thought selfishly.

"Up to you" I said.

Beck and I started a conversation on school and Sikowitz's latest accessory which appeared to be a black budgie on a keychain along with other strange objects like a plastic snake and a party cracker whistle. I didn't take my eyes off him as we laughed and talked lightly, enjoying this time we had together. I analysed the cool, soft chocolate brown of his eyes and felt a wistful feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Tori?"

Beck waved his hand in front of my face and laughed. I blinked a few times, pulled back from my daydream like I was springing back on elastic.

"Oh sorry I was just…" I giggled before looking back at him.

Beck was watching me, it looked as if he was trying to figure out what I was thinking. I found it sweet, intriguing, inviting…

I looked at his olive skin and into his brown eyes. I focused on his full, soft lips. I felt an overwhelming sensation in my heart and I felt myself lean forward, my eyes half open. What was I doing…

But Beck was looking back at me and he was leaning towards me, cautiously… I closed my eyes and…Beck pulled away. He ran a hand through his hair and sat back again, not looking at me, embarrassed. I coughed slightly and sat there awkwardly.

"I- may-, maybe…I should go it's nearly six and my mom wants me to help her…" I stood up, trying to sound as if I wasn't about to cry with embarrassment and guilt for putting him in such an awkward situation.

"Yeah…yeah, I'll see you at school Tori" Beck led me to the door and opened it for me. "Come back anytime"

Beck smiled at me as I left, but as soon as he closed the door I sped up, a tear rolling down my cheek.

I sat in my bedroom, pleading to the ceiling for Cat to pick up her phone. I breathed a sigh of relief as she squealed down the phone.

"Hey Tori! I just got this…"

"Cat…" I said in a quiet voice as I held back the tears of confusion and worry "I need to talk to you…"

Hearing me trying to hold back the water works, Cat's tone instantly changed.

"Oh my god Tori, is something wrong?" Cat questioned, concerned.

"No, nothings wrong…Well yeah…there is with me" I explained reluctantly.

I didn't really feel like discussing this right now but I needed someone to give me advice and understand me. And there was no one better than Cat. Even if she had posted that picture.

"Tori, what's wrong? You can tell me…" Cat asked.

I felt her sympathetic smile through her voice and felt my heart sink without explanation.

"I almost kissed Beck…"

There was a silence at the end of the phone.

"I almost kissed him…" I repeated, waiting impatiently for an answer.

"Seriously? How was it! I be-"

"Cat I _almost _kissed him…he pulled away and then I left. I don't what to do. I've never felt like this about him before and it…it hurts" I sniffed.

"Okay, right…Do you want me to talk to him?" Cat offered, sweetly.

I smiled and then sighed resentfully.

"No, I don't want him to know…" I said flatly, "Because he probably doesn't feel the same way…"

"Okay" Cat honoured my decision and I could feel her smile again through her voice.

I sighed roughly.

Beck's POV

I went to sleep early thinking, _Why didn't I kiss her? What is holding me back…_


	6. Plans and appologies

**Note: Andre's dialect may look a bit strange in this chapter… hopefully it sounds like him though :D Sorry this is soo short but the next chapter will be a good one…mark my words :D**

Beck's POV

I walked into Sikowitz's classroom with a burning intention. I had to talk to Tori about the almost kiss. To be honest, I had no idea how I felt about it. Were me and Jade even a couple still? I assumed so…we hadn't formally broken up. To Tori, I had also admitted their was one side of Jade I couldn't grow to love right now, the only thing holding her to me was her sweet, sensitive, insecure side that she rarely ever showed. And that was the beautiful part of her personality that I loved. Tori was more open about her good side, she showed it every day. Rarely you ever saw Tori in a bad mood. But I had a feeling today that she would be rather…distant.

I saw her sitting with Cat who was babbling at an incredible speed. But as soon as I came into view, she stopped dead and looked at me quickly. She nudged Tori who glanced and then looked into her lap. I sighed roughly and strode over there.

"Tori, I need to talk to you…" I said seriously.

Tori glanced up at me again, apprehensively.

Cat smiled quickly and vacated her seat so Tori could slide up, allowing me to sit down. I ran a hand through me hair swiftly and blew air out of my nose as I contemplated what to say.

"Beck…I'm sorry I…" Tori began.

I shook my head and smiled, embarrassed.

"Tori…it's nothing" I assured.

But it wasn't nothing.

I instinctively wanted her to feel better but I couldn't help but feel that it had escaped her mind that me and Jade were -somewhat- still dating. And yet I could feel a strong pull to her…almost as if the supposed feelings that Tori had…were mutual…

Beck. Shut up.

"I feel really bad for making it so awkward" Tori explained with a hesitant smile.

I shrugged, trying to lighten the mood and suppress my conflicting feelings.

"Want to come with me and Andre for lunch?" I asked.

"Sure" Tori grinned, gratefully.

At lunch, that's when I got the text. _Hey Babe, the director told us 2day that we can take a weekend to visit friends and family. Keep your weekend free xx_

So…me and Jade were together.

That was good right?

Tori, who was sitting next to me, leaned over to read the text and I saw an expression cross her face that seemed to be a hybrid of annoyance, confusion and dismay. I tried not to interpret her expression. But I couldn't shake off that look she gave me…

"So Tori, whatta 'bout this shindig you've been planning for Friday night, eh?" Andre grinned, breaking the awkward silence.

My eyes opened that bit wider, Tori had been planning a party?

"Oh yeah, I'm inviting all you guys and some girls and their boyfriends from our year" Tori said, brightly, returning to her happy self.

Tori looked over to me and smiled.

"Are you free Friday night Beck?" Tori asked innocently.

My eyes flickered down to the text that was still on my phone's screen and smiled. Jade said weekend, Friday was the day before the weekend…surely she would be travelling that day?

"Yeah, I good for Friday"


	7. Tori's Chance

Tori's POV

My house was decked out with blue and white fairy lights, Chinese lanterns hanging above the front door and scattered over the patio. Andre had helped me move the piano so we could fit in two big speakers and a DJ'ing station. Cat had talked Trina into helping us arrange what food we had to get and they had arranged it all on the kitchen counter in numerous coloured bowls. It was going to be one of the best parties of the year! Mum and dad had left for the weekend on a short holiday to visit some old friend of theirs so we had the house all to ourselves for tonight and the rest of the weekend so we could clean up.

At 7:30pm, everyone started pouring through the door. There was a maximum of 17 guests who came so I thought it was pretty good for a small house party.

_ToriVega: Ready to party! Robbie dropped his glasses in the punch bowl…_

_Mood: Pumped! _

Andre, Cat and Robbie had already started the music and I welcomed everyone else through the door showing them the food area and smiling as widely as I could. Soon everyone was dancing or eating and there was only one guest missing.

Beck.

I felt my heart drop and a lump rise into my throat as I felt disappointment poison my good mood. I was about to retire to the kitchen for a second to think when I heard the door open. My heart skipped several beats, making me feel a bit sick as I saw Beck step through the doorway. He was wearing a black t-shirt with dark jeans on, a black and white check shirt over his shirt, unbuttoned. He ran his fingers through his hair and smiled to himself before he spotted me from across the room. I felt my heart lurch again and I tried to ignore it, knowing what it meant, how I really felt about him. The other girls all glanced at him as he passed them and giggled, some of them frowning as they noticed he was heading for me.

I even heard one of them mutter "Why would Beck go for Tori…Maybe it's the cheekbones…"

I rolled my eyes, she wasn't even invited, she was Sophia's plus one. Beck hadn't heard and gave me a lopsided grin.

"Nice party" He complimented.

I smiled back at him feeling my stomach twist with nerves.

"Your looking very…smart" I laughed, noticing how badly I'd messed up with the compliment.

"Your dress is very…bright" Beck chuckled "It suits you"

I looked down at the red fabric that reached down to my knees, curling tight around my hips and waist. I blushed and then mentally kicked myself.

"Thanks" I said trying to look confident and casual.

"Do you want to…" I gestured to the 'dance floor'.

Beck shrugged as if to say 'why not?' and smiled, heading off, leading the way over to where Cat was jumping around with Robbie trying to keep up with her burst of energy.

Andre was dancing up by the Dj station, controlling what songs came on. Me and beck danced to the beat spinning round each other, a big cheesy grin plastered to my face.

We danced together through Ke$ha's song Animal and then Andre switched to the slow songs, giving everyone break to eat and drink. But, I didn't want to leave and get something to eat. I wanted to stay here on the dance floor with Beck where we were having fun. Fun that Jade couldn't ruin…

Jade.

I hadn't thought about her at all. Were they even sill together? The text had made it seem like it…

But I didn't care, this was my party and me and Beck were friends, we could hang and have as much fun as we wanted.

"Do you want to get something to eat or…" Beck asked.

"I don't mind" I said with a timid smile.

Beck returned it and went to lean against the front of the counter, facing the front door. I felt an overwhelming urge, the urge to just lean my head against his chest and 'rest'. But it was more than that. In the few seconds that it took, I analysed my surroundings, the situation, my options…And I embraced my feelings.

I nervously approached Beck, still debating as to whether this was the right move. But I took the chance. I placed my hands on Beck's shoulders and he looked at me quizzically with a playful yet dumbfounded grin. "Tori what are you…"

I lay my lips on his, feeling a rush of relief through my entire body. Finally…

Beck's lips hesitated against mine as I kissed him, his hand wavering on and of my waist, I took one of them and guided it to my back. After a few seconds, he kissed me back and I smiled despite the fact I had an itching feeling that this was wrong. I heard Cat squeal form across the room.

"Oh my god look! ANDRE LOOK! Tori and Beck!"

I ignored her as Beck responded to me, his lips secured to mine…

"What?"

I froze.

I recognised that voice.

Beck opened his eyes, his hand still unconsciously on my back. Jade was standing in the doorway, her face reddening against her pale complexion and her fists clenched knuckle white against her sides. Me and Beck exchanged horrified, guilty glances. Jade turned tail and ran out of the party, all of the guests looking from us to her and back again with shock, empathy and accusation in their eyes. I doubted that everyone would be on my side. This was all my fault. I tore away from Beck but her was hot on my heels, we were both running after her trying to explain. I heard Andre, Cat and Robbie follow us to the door and when I looked back they we following at a distance. Jade was sitting on the pavement, head in her hands. I inhaled dryly feeling the world crash down around me.


	8. Scarlet faces

Beck's POV

My heart was in my throat and I felt my skin boil as Tori ran towards Jade. This wasn't going to be good. But the guilt I felt overshadowed everything. I had cheated on my girlfriend. Whether we were on a break or not, hypothetically we were still together. Yes, Tori had kissed me but I had kissed her back. I was in the wrong as well as her. And even though I was angry at Tori, I couldn't be totally furious with her. I couldn't. For one thing, I was more angry with myself for not pointing out what she was doing and pushing her away. But, I had wanted it. And that was the worst thing. I had feelings for Tori that I hadn't realised and I had acted on them in that moment. The aftermath was going to hurt all of us.

"Jade! Jade, oh my god I had no idea you were…I'm so sorry I…Beck and I just…" Tori couldn't speak properly, she was blabbering at an incredible speed in a panic.

Jade rose to he feet and I inhaled roughly as me, Andre, Cat and Robbie caught up to them. Jade's face was streaked with black tears from her running mascara.

"You know what?" Jade began bitterly with a choking sob she tried to hide. "I-I…"

Jade didn't finish, she stopped short when her eyes caught me. I tried to look her in the face but I couldn't.

"I thought you were better than this. But you proved me wrong…" Jade shook her head.

"Jade I…you don't understand…" I attempted feebly.

"DON'T! Just don't…" Jade snapped.

"Listen Jade!" I pleaded, trying to summon an explanation to mind.

"Don't." She hissed and shoved me.

I stumbled and felt my eyes sting.

"Jade we can fix this…" Cat interjected, sweetly.

I expected Jade to turn on her but she calmly looked at her with soft eyes.

"That's the thing Cat. We can't. It's always been them. From the moment Vega came to this school" She said blankly. "I knew I'd lose him one day"

Her words were like a blow to the stomach, I had to take a sharp breath to control myself. Jade nodded at Andre and Robbie who were stunned into silence and she moved back to Tori who was on the edge of crying. She squared up to her, flipping her black hair out of her face.

"I've wanted to do this for a while Tori" Jade smirked despite herself.

And before I could stop her, Jade brought her hand round in a powerful swing, slapping Tori square across her cheek. Tori stumbled and held her face. Cat rushed forward and pushed them apart. Jade had a hard, furiously pained look and she stalked off into the darkness.

"You didn't have to do that!" I yelled after her angrily.

She didn't turn around and I shifted my focus onto Tori who was holding back tears. The others were huddled around her, Cat trying her best to reassure her everything would be alright. Andre had her in a tight comforting hug and Robbie had ditched Rex to find a tissue. I approached cautiously.

Tori looked up at me.

"Beck…I'm so sorry I-" She couldn't look at me and keep her composure at the same time.

I was experiencing two kinds of pain now. The hollow ache that Jade had left as she walked out of my life and the niggling sting of seeing Tori this upset and feeling it was all her fault when we shared the blame. The anger had subsided after Jade had slapped her. Tori's face was still a scarlet red where Jade had hit her and I swallowed dryly.

"I can't do this. Tell them the party's over" Tori stated, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Andre let her out of the hug and nodded, retreating back to the house, Tori racing past him. The guests filed out, musing about what had happened outside, generally interested instead of being disgruntled that the party had ended.

Decent lot.

I took one last look at the house before slipping out of sight and heading back for home. I would lock the RV door tonight and possibly for all of tomorrow.


	9. Guilt driven abstinence

Beck's POV

Saturday morning I spent sleeping.

I didn't want to look at my pear phone. This was assuming anyone had texted which I rather doubted. I didn't really feel like facing anyone today but it dawned on me that Andre and Tori had arranged a study and homework session today. I was certain Tori wouldn't cancel on us since the project we needed to finish was due Monday.

I had to drag myself out of bed, literally, and shoved on a black shirt and denim shorts. I ran my hands through my shaggy hair, my eyes bleary and unfocused. The sunlight blinded me as I staggered out of the RV, drunk on fatigue. I reached Tori's place, late. I didn't want to be the first one there. With luck, hopefully Tori had left to get food and Andre was alone inside so I could seek some 'guy-advice'.

The luck was with me.

"Hey Beck, Tori's gone to get bagels" Andre let me in.

There was paper all over the floor, music sheets and lined paper for essays.

"Cool" I replied "How much work you done?"

"Just a few notes but me an' Tori have been messing around with some new songs" Andre explained.

He lacked his usual sunny enthusiasm so I could only guess he was being empathetic.

"Sweet" I looked down at my shoes before flopping down onto the coach with an exasperated sigh.

Andre fell down next to me.

"You know…it ain't that bad really" Andre began.

I ran my hands down my face.

"I kissed Tori, me and Jade are over and Tori was the one who got slapped" I mumbled into my hands.

"Yeah well…y'know…Ah I'm just trying to lighten it up a bit!" Andre exclaimed.

"It's not your fault. You're not the cheating jerk" I said.

Just then, there was a knock at the door and Andre left to open it.

Tori backed into the house carrying a heavy tray, weighed down by doughnuts and bagels. Andre locked the door behind her and announced he was going to get soda from the kitchen. I looked up to Tori who stumbled precariously with our breakfast. What was I supposed to say to her? Did I apologise? What was there left to say?

This was going to be seriously awkward if I didn't do or say anything.

Suddenly, Tori's boot caught on a stray pillow and she lurched forward violently, the whole tray leaping. I lunged forward, catching her lightly round the waist and securing the tray with my other hand.

"Thanks, uh I'm sorry…" Tori said timidly and regained her feet.

I didn't let go of her waist.

For an intense second, we looked at each other before Tori took my hand from her waist and slipped underneath my arm, placing the tray on the coffee table, her gaze low and secretive. Maybe that wasn't a good move on my part. It just magnified the guilt both us were torturously suffering. I had to talk to Jade and…well there wasn't much chance of her taking me back. And that wasn't what I wanted…was it? No…

The worst part was we both obviously had feelings for each other and felt morally we couldn't act on it.

Tori and me.

I…I was so…conflicted and messed up.

Tori's POV

I couldn't look Beck in the face.

I had nothing to say at this point, I couldn't find the right words to make things okay. I was stuck between two emotions.

Guilt and triumph.

Triumph is an emotion right…

Anyway, Andre arrived back at the coach with our sodas and hesitated before sitting between me and Beck. What was Andre thinking? Did he think what we did was the right thing? That was the question I kept asking myself. Jade and Beck weren't technically together…

"Tori! We need to finish this project" Andre nudged my shoulder.

"Wha? Oh yeah sorry" I laughed nervously, shaking away my thoughts.

We all took a piece of paper and wrote at least half a page before Andre began to get restless.

"Why do we have to write _about _music? Playing is so much better. You get the…emotions out" He looked pointedly at me.

Oh Andre don't you da-

"Hey why don't we eat the doughnuts?" I grinned and chucked a jam one at his face.

I handed a custard one to Beck and sat back, trying to hide my expression.

"I wanna run through that song again…" Andre started getting up.

I yanked violently on his sleeve, ordering him back down with a furious shake of my head.

"You have to show him somehow!" Andre growled.

"No" I hissed.

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"What's going on?" Beck asked innocently peering around Andre.

"Tori wants to show you a song we've been working on" Andre said before I could choke.

Ugh. It wasn't even finished yet and I wasn't sure that the day after the party I wanted Beck to hear it…

"Fine!" I stalked over to the piano and tried to expel my anger so I could sing the song properly.

It had meaning and even though I was wazzed that Andre was forcing me into it, at least I could get it off my chest. Andre sat down at the piano and Beck got up off the sofa and leant against the kitchen counter the way he had last night.

Andre started playing.

_Friday night and I was feeling lucky_

_Dancing in a red dress, excited like a puppy _

_I fought it for so long, it was time for it to fly _

_When you were standing right there, my heart couldn't lie_

_Messed it up, torn it apart_

_Forgive me if I broke your heart_

_Stupid, silly little girl _

_It was wrong on my part_

_But I still want you, if you'll have me_

_When I break things up so easily_

"That's as far as we got" I breathed anxiously, avoiding Beck's gaze, scared for his reaction.

Andre looked way to smug in his triumph.

"So what'dya think?" Andre pressed, asking for me.

Beck walked towards us and leant against the piano, his back turned towards Andre. He was smiling and he ran his hand through his hair.

"You wrote that" He said quietly, his face turning serious.

"Well I'm not the best writer but…"

Beck stopped me talking as he wound his arms around my waist, pulling me in for a hug. It was close, but not as close as I wanted.

What we both had wanted.


End file.
